The Lion Guard: Trust in family
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Some spoilers for the third season. However in short a conversation between brother and sister. I suppose you can treat it like a deleted scene or altered scene or wishful thinking. It all happened one night.


**Authors note: **On the heels of my first Lion Guard story I thought to move in with another. See what makes no sense is to have a Lion Guard section in cartoon but then divide it with the main franchise of films The Lion King. How does that work when submitting a Lion Guard story? Submit it where you have already a ton of characters to select from and a boasting of readers or submit it to the actual place? Anyway a simple one shot regarding family and the bond between Kion and Kiara. Set prior to Kion's journey. I suppose something I wish would have happened.

The Lion Guard: Trust in family

Kion found himself lost in thought. So much weighing on his mind and the journey that lie ahead for him. So many lost chances especially regarding what would be happening with his big sister Kiara. It felt frustrating and yet what more could he do? The poison spreading through him was only making him more paranoid and if he released his roar or harmed those around him…no, he could not do that.

"Kion you still up?" Kion looked over realizing that his sister had somehow found him. Kiara wasn't the most sound sleeper and given their bond there wasn't much the other did without the other finding out.

Kion was staring out at the great expanse of land that would be his journey. Rafiki had kind of outlined it for him but it still was a bit to take in. This might be his last chance to see it all from this vantage point but also of being here where he belonged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just…have a lot on my mind is all." Kion grew quiet as he felt a slight breeze move through his mane, or what little there was atop his head.

"I am always going to worry, so, don't pretend like it is something new. Tomorrow is when you are leaving right? You know it is-?"

"Yeah, I know, and I really am sorry about not being there. You will see me off tomorrow though right?" He inquired looking over his shoulder at her.

"See my younger brother off on some mission to cure himself, sure." She joined him at his side and he felt some reassurance there.

"Thanks. Um…about tomorrow and that hunt, are you nervous any?" Kion knew that he was still young and it might be his turn someday, but, truth was he was in no rush.

Kiara shakes her head some as she doesn't seem to be looking at him but looking out there. "I kind of feel excited; it is probably one of the first things I get to do on my own. I carry this title of Princess and such and it can be a burden, but, out there on the hunt I am not a Princess but a lioness seeking her prey."

"Right…and the way you said it in no way made the fur on the back of my neck stand up." Kion joked and Kiara bumped him.

"Quit it. So…what about you? This is quite a stretch of a journey and so much lies ahead of you, places you've never even been. We might not see each other for a while." Kiara's voice grew quiet and Kion places a paw around her.

"Listen, family matters, you and mom and dad, even Rafiki and Zazu, you are all with me. The Lion Guard will be with me…so…I won't be alone no matter what. I will come back…and you can tell me all about your hunt."

Kiara nestled against him some as they stared out into the darkness. There wasn't much to see and maybe that was good. Knowing what was ahead was never fun…it took away the purpose of the journey. He recalled his father quoting his grandfather, something about the all the light touches is part of their land, something like that.

"Just don't take too long alright? You are still my little brother and I worry about you, worry about what is to come. Also I know mom and dad and they probably will someday get onto you about finding someone and starting your own pride."

"I am not going to be gone that long Kiara, sheesh," Kion says with a roll of his eyes. "Look, when I meet the right person then and only then will I even consider such a thing. But I am still young and working through my own things. And no I won't have that talk with you, you do your own thing and when that guy comes along…I will grill him myself."

Kiara lets out an airy laugh and even Kion has to laugh at that. Still he was protective of his sister and it wasn't like he couldn't handle a bit of a fight if one came. Kiara deserved the best. Their time together though was starting to be cut short given the lack of moonlight to share.

"I think I should get some sleep before the sun is up entirely. You should try and get some sleep too bro…before what, well, yeah. Thanks though for talking to me. I mean I know I am supposed to be the older sibling here but even so…it is almost like we are equals here. We each have important things coming up. Please take care of yourself."

Kion nods his head and the two share a look only siblings can. As she goes to disappear he is left by himself thinking. This is all he can do. Wincing in pain though he can feel the venom and the despair working through him. The first of sunlight is starting to creep along and he hastens to fall asleep…though his mind is working overtime. Kiara though sees to sleeping next to him…looking to his need, looking to protect her younger brother. It is only then he shuts his eyes with what is left of the night.

FIN

**Authors note: **I realize it is short but I felt that it didn't need to be lengthy just poignant. I feel the two deserved more of those moments, the feeling of care and security the two bring to one another. It will be a long time till the two of them see each other again and yeah hope you enjoyed.


End file.
